


The Story of Beau

by blue_skyes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: A series of one shots, showing important moments in Beau's life, from her birth family, to the family she found and made her own, the Mighty Nein. (Characters tagged will show up in future chapters if they aren't in the current one, and future tags will be added!)





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series I've decided to write, based off of how I imagine Beau's story plays out. I hope you all enjoy it!

Another morning in Kamordah as Beau rolled over in bed. The morning sun was hitting her face, and she tried to cover her face to hide herself from its rays. It was to no avail however, as the annoyance of the sun in her eyes had already left her awake enough already. She stretched out with a yawn, and hopped out of bed, groggily rubbing her eyes. Beau had plans today. She was heading out to meet a man she knew in town, one she knew since she had first started getting into illegal business, bootlegging her parents’ wine. He had helped her go from a simple bootlegger, to an experienced criminal. He helped her practice her halfling, so she could speak to the halflings who bought her parents’ wine.

Beau had planned to meet him in the center of town, amidst all the hustle and bustle, where they were just two people amongst the crowd of the market, no one special. She got dressed and grabbed her brown cloak from its hanger, before heading down to the kitchen where her mom was. The smells of the kitchen filled Beau’s nose, her mother cooking her favorite, bacon. Throwing her cloak on the chair of the table, she turned, giving her mother a hug. “Morning mom!” She smiled, her mother one of the very few people she loved and cared about.

“Good morning Beauregard,” Her mother smiled, setting a plate of bacon on the table for Beau. “I see you’ve got your cloak out, where are you off to this time?”

“Oh you know,” Beau spoke between bites of bacon. “Just heading to town, walk around the market and stuff.”

“Mhm.” Her mother nodded, a look of distrust in her eye. “Well don’t stay gone too long, you know your father doesn’t like it when you don’t finish your responsibilities around here, and you and I will both get another earful if he finds out.”

“I know mom… I won’t be out too long, I promise!” Beau said with a sigh, her eyes rolling at her mother’s overprotectiveness.

After finishing her bacon, she left the plate over by the sink, kissed her mother on the cheek and put on her cloak, lifting the hood up and walked outside. She looked around for any sign of her father, and not seeing him around, she snuck off to her secret spot on the vineyard. She snuck stealthily through the vines, to a small corner, where she usually hid barrels that she filled with wine she had snuck out of the other barrels her parents kept, filling them bit by bit, taking just enough that wouldn’t be noticed. And today was one of her wine selling days, where she met up with her contact, the one she knew for years, to go sell wine to a little hidden away halfling tavern, one her parents didn’t know about where she could freely sell the wine. Beau rolled them up to her nearby carriage, loading them on before hopping onto her horse, driving it to town. Though as Beau rode to town, she didn’t notice the figure on a horse that followed her from a distance.

Arriving at her planned meeting spot, she parked her carriage, and hopped off, spotting her colleague. Beau ran, pulling him into a hug. It wasn’t something her colleague usually did, but he and Beau were close enough that he allowed it, which left Beau a little happier than he knew, as she actually had feelings for this man. Her thoughts wandered as she hugged him, lingering a little longer than usual. Today, while also a wine day for Beau, was the day she had planned on confessing her feelings. Her nerves were a little higher than usual, but she never let it show, as she and her colleague took the barrels down an alleyway to the halfling tavern.

From a short distance, Beauregard’s father stood, watching from the shadows as Beau spoke to a man he had never met before, and discussing- his wine?! Beau’s father was angry, but he stayed in the shadows, not wanting to blow his cover. Instead, he went home, going straight to his office upon his arrival, sitting down to write a letter.

Beau sighed, counting her coin as they walked from the tavern. “We made some good coin this week, huh?”

“Yeah, we did, huh?” Her colleague replied. They continued their walk, arriving back at Beau’s cart. “Well, good doing business with you again Beau, same time next week?”

“Yeah! Uh- o-one thing though. Can we talk before you go though?”

“Sure? What’s going on? You looking for another job or something?” Her colleague asked.

“Well the thing is, I wondered, if maybe you wanted to, I don’t know, go to a tavern with me or something? Get a drink or whatever?” Beau kicked the ground with her feet, waiting for his response.

“W-what? What do you mean?”

“L-like a date!” Beau blurted out. “I-I like you okay?!”

The man tried to keep a straight face, but quickly lost it as he blurted out laughing in Beau’s face. “Ah... I’m sorry Beau, but I don’t really think of you like that. If you really want me to be honest, you were just an easy coin maker for me, what with your wine bootlegging and all. Sorry, but that’s it. I don’t really care past that. I’m a criminal Beau, and that’s all I want. Coin.”

Beau’s face crumpled, tears streaming down her face. “Well fuck you then, I guess!” She ran to her horse, quickly climbing on it and rushing back to her family’s vineyard. As Beau rode back to the vineyard, she cursed love, swearing that she’d never fall for anyone else again. She wiped the tears from her eyes and steeled herself, making to act like nothing was wrong. Once she got home, she went to her duties, and as everything around the house was fine, once Beau had had dinner, she went straight to her room, and back to bed.

The next week went by fairly quickly, Beau not really wanting to leave the vineyard, her heart still broken.  But her day to sell wine approached again, and for the first time the entire week, Beau decided to pull herself together and go sell the wine. She would have made even more coin now, not having to split it with her ex colleague, and after having breakfast, she snuck out to the fields once more, approaching her hidden spot. Only this time, when she arrived, instead of barrels, Beau found a group of hooded men waiting there. “There she is, grab her!” One of the men shouted, pointing directly at her. Beau’s heartbeat quickened, and she turned, bolting through the vineyard, shouting for help.

The faster she ran, she saw her father out in the distance, and she called out for him. “Dad! Help me! These guys want to get me!” Her father just smirked, and did nothing, watching her as she ran. She got closer to the house, and saw her mother stepping outside of it. “Mom!” But before she could say much more, she was tackled down to the ground by one of the hooded men.

“I got her!” The man shouted! The others circled around her, one tying her wrists together, and they began dragging her off. “Mom please! Please help me!” Beau sobbed, tears clouding her eyes and streaming down her face, but her mother simply turned and walked in the opposite direction, Beau’s cries falling on deaf ears. Beau turned to see her father, to beg him for help, but she saw him, placing a bag of coin into the hands of one of the hooded men. That’s when she realized he had sold her off to whoever these men were. And as they dragged her off to the cart, her heart broke once more, knowing that her family had abandoned her.


	2. A Soul as Hard and Blue as Cobalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to get another chapter finished! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well, we'll be getting to the part where other members of the Mighty Nein come in in the next chapter or two, so keep your eyes peeled!

In a small wooded area just outside of Zadash, stood a hidden away temple for the monks of the Cobalt Soul. There, Beau and her monk mentor, Archivist Xenoth, were going through Beau’s training. The two of them were sat on the floor, cross-legged, as Xenoth read from a book the history of the monks of the cobalt soul. Beau, however, had her arm rested on her knee, her hand propping her head up, the only thing keeping her from falling asleep. She was bored out of her mind, looking out of the window, and wishing that she could have been outside, climbing trees, running through the woods, just craving freedom.

Beau snapped out of her thoughts however, almost falling forward onto her face as Xenoth’s voice cut through the fog in her mind. “Beauregard? Are you even listening?”

“I- uh- huh? I mean- Yeah, I’m totally listening!” Beau straightened herself, pretending to be listening intently.

“Ah, well then my dear, please, explain to me, what it was that I was reading to you then?”

“I mean, you’ve got the book right there, you _should_ know. Wouldn’t me repeating it just waste both my time and yours?”

“Oh of course not my dear, we’ve got _all day_. So go on, what was it I was reading? Indulge me.”

Beau sighed, rolling her eyes. “Alright, alright, you caught me. I _wasn’t_ paying attention. It’s just that this is _so_ boring! I could be outside like punching things, or I don’t know, climbing trees or something! I already know about the Cobalt Soul’s history, I’ve already read the book like a million times already!”

“That may be true Beauregard, but revising never hurts. Plus, you _must_ strengthen your mind as well as your body, if you ever want to be a proper monk of the Order of the Cobalt Soul!” There was a tone to Xenoth’s voice that just irritated Beau to no end, her voice mimicking Xenoth’s words in a whiny voice in her mind.

“But I don’t _want_ to be a monk! Haven’t any of you picked that up yet? My dad paid you guys to take me in. He didn’t want me around, and you guys don’t really want me either. I might as well... just not be here.” Beau stood and ran, heading in the direction towards where her room in the temple was. Once there, she locked herself inside, and flopped on the bed, sighing. Beau was exasperated. There was no one that ever wanted her around, and the only time she ever really felt herself was in the training areas, practicing her fighting. There was a knock on the door, and a voice came with it. “Beauregard? Please, come out! We need to at least discuss things!”

Beauregard sighed, her eyes rolling. “Go away Xenoth!” She yelled, unmoving from her spot on the bed. When no response came, Beau sighed. She shut her eyes, and began to meditate, hoping to center herself.

She started to reflect on her time with the Cobalt Soul, everything that happened since she first arrived with them. Not long after becoming part of the order, one of the first things she did was chopped most of her hair off into a short bob. Members of the order could have had any hair they wanted really, but to her, cutting it off was the first sign of her freedom. Her freedom from her old life. Beau’s mother had always loved her long hair, and as a sign of letting go, off most of it went. She began tying it up, in a sort of bun, with a ribbon from her things at the Cobalt Soul. She started mostly tying it up during her fight training, up until the point that it became a habit for her. Beau smiled softly to herself as she thought back to her fight training.

Her first actual day with the monks of the Cobalt Soul, she was told that Archivist Xenoth was the monk that was assigned to help train her in the ways of the Cobalt Soul. And though later Beau’s reason for hating him changed, after she found that he was the one her father paid to take her away and train her, Beau hadn’t liked Xenoth from the start. She found him annoying and boring, someone she didn’t want to be around for as much time as possible. The only time Beau could really stand being around Xenoth was when he was training her to fight. She learned not only that she loved fighting, but also that she was able to get hits on Xenoth and not get in trouble for it. The rest of time spent with Xenoth, Beau wanted to rip her eyes out, if only she could have. Learning and studying was never Beau’s forte, not since she was a child. She found it boring, and tedious. Her mind and body were always full of energy, never really able to focus. Fighting enabled her to get all that pent up energy out, which was one of the things she loved about it. Other than fighting, Beau knew there was no reason for her to stay with the Cobalt Soul. Beau had spent a little over a year with the Cobalt Soul, and the entire time she was there, she felt like she didn’t belong.

And so, after much reflection, Beau decided it was time for her to leave. Beau waited until nightfall, where she packed all of her important things into a small bundle, tied it to her staff, and prepared her escape from the order. On her way out, she remembered a small stash of coin the temple kept, and snuck her way to it, as the other monks slept, taking just enough to get by for the next few days, put it in her bundle, and out she went. Beau had been to Zadash before, Xenoth having taken her to the library in town quite often for her studies. It was a day or so’s journey by horse, but as Beau didn’t have that luxury, she expected it to take two days, if she went as fast as she could without overexerting herself. The journey was tough, Beau hiding through the bushes and trees in the forest, making sure she wasn’t seen by any of the monks, and she ended up spending the two nights sleeping in the trees, hiding herself from any dangers that could cross her path. Once the night was over, and she was in Zadash, Beau smiled brightly, the feeling of freedom overcoming her. Beau was able to do whatever she wanted now, with nothing holding her back, and she was definitely going to take advantage of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while to get it done, as college stuff got in the way. I did put a lot of thought and work into this one, hoping to delve a little bit into Beau's time with the Cobalt Soul! The next chapter might bump up the fic's rating to at least an M, so just a warning for you all awaiting the future chapters! Again, I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you so much for reading, I appreciate you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I do hope you all enjoyed it! More chapters are to come, and I hope you all stick around to read the other chapters!


End file.
